Seek a Hero
by Pippin
Summary: Link has been away from Hyrule 13 years and Dark Link has reappeared. My first Zelda fic, R&R please
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No own Legend of Zelda. Thats life.  
  
AN:  
"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thinking  
**** - flash back  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*****  
"Please take it..." The boy whispered. His blond forelocks hiding his eyes from the Sheikah woman.  
  
Impa frowned at the boy who appeared only ten years old and the small, blue ocarina he held out to her. "Link, the sages, Zelda and I all agree that the Ocarina of Time is yours." She said as gently as a Sheikah could.  
  
"I never said I wanted it. I am tired of this Ocarina, I am tired of seeing it every day... I am tired of having to always think about it." Link responded coldly. The resolve in his voice hurt Impa, though she hid it better then any of the other sages could have. Darunia would be distraught if he heard his sworn brother say he didn't want to think of Hyrule or the Fire Sage again. It wouldn't have been easy for Saria either. The pain would be felt by all of the sages and she knew it.  
  
"Link, you left without a word before... Don't do that again..."  
  
"I am telling you I am leaving this time, and thats only because I have to make sure the Ocarina is safe... I love Saria, Darunia and all of the others but I can't stay. Impa you know this... Please just take it and let me go."  
  
Impa knelt to look the boy in the eye as she took the treasure from his young hands. "I will do this Link, but you are the Hero of Time and a Knight of Hyrule, no matter what. Should we call you to help you must come to our aid. It is your duty and the only way I will take this burden from you is if you swear that you will aid us when called to duty." She said firmly, her Sheikan red eyes locked on his cerulean eyes.  
  
"You know I would..." He whispered. "The others won't understand..." He added, silently pleading that she give them his apologies.  
  
"Thats why you contacted me out of all of them. Don't worry, I will take care of them." She replied, standing up slowly. She watched him climb onto Epona and start to ride away, quickly disappearing from sight.  
  
****  
  
Link trudged through southern Calatia, leading Epona through the wholly depressing terrain. Southern Calatia had been destroyed almost completely by war a few short years earlier and while it was showing signs of healing after the wars, quite a bit of it was just like this place. Ruins, or rather skeletons, of villages and cities. He had enough food to last him until he found another town, and the LonLon milk he had left could keep him going for awhile but the feel of this place seemed oppressive. Walking through it one could see the scars of the war, could almost feel the pain of the people, and hear their screams...  
  
'I do hear a scream.' Link realized with a start. He started towards the wails, clearly an infants. 'Thats what happens when you don't speak to anyone for weeks, you can't tell the difference between an imagined voice and a real one...'  
  
Jogging through the ruins of an old city that was slowly being over taken by nature, Epona behind him, he stumbled into a small ruined building, a screaming baby placed in the corner, wrapped in a ragged blanket.  
  
Link crept towards the baby, kneeling next to it. It couldn't have been more then a year old by the look of it but it certainly wasn't newborn. Its wails continued as he lifted it, unslinging his pack and pulling out the milk.  
  
The wails stopped as it drank hungrily, more milk spilling then being given to the small baby. Pulling the milk away to give the baby, he smiled as the baby kicked in frusteration at not having the milk anymore, kicking away the blanket, making it obvious the baby was a she. Link quickly wrapped the blanket around her again. He silently wondered where her parents were, knowing she would be dead if she was orphaned in the war. 'Must have been abandoned. He couldn't help but smirk as the baby gurgled a laugh at him, reaching a chubby arm towards the milk.   
  
"All right, all right... I'll feed you don't worry..." He promised softly.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Well, I've wanted to do a Legend of Zelda fic for awhile. Now, this fic does have a created character but she is not paired with Link. She never will be paired with Link. As a matter of fact I refuse to pair Link up with anyone. Especially Zelda because the idea just never settled well with me. As a matter of fact, I was especially turned off to that idea when a Zelda/Link fan called me a whore for saying I liked Malon better then Zelda. I've noticed this a lot actually, that Z/L fans are childish, and self righteous. I've never seen a L/M fan damn someone to hell for saying they like L/Z better but the other way around? Seen it many times. I think it seems obvious now that I prefer L/M fics but I've also made it clear that I am revolted by the way romance fics- stories which are about *LOVE* of all things- are being used as an excuse to practically have a holy war.   
  
However, this generalization DOES NOT apply to all authors.   
  
But for the most part this is sadly true.  
  
In short, I refuse to write a romance fic about Link and anyone. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Fast foreward thirteen years now!  
Skatch: I can take a joke and Heaven knows I love a funny one! ^_^ You write fun reviews, I salute you!  
  
Shadowfaerie98: Dark Link-sama appears at the end of this chapter, hope you like how I portray him.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Here."   
  
Link offered a hand to his adopted daughter, Aleka. The twenty-three year old man grinned as the fourteen year old scowled at him good naturedly and took his hand. Again he wondered if she'd ever master the swordmanship he'd started teaching her four years earlier. "You are to reckless, how many times have I told you to-"  
  
"Think two moves ahead, I heard you the first time, Link-papa." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
Link grinned at the old name. She barely used it now, though she hadn't known him by anything else those first few years. "That was a long time ago that I told you that, Aleka. You might forget over time." He chuckled as he affectionatly ruffled her coppery brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, but you've reminded me every day since you said you'd teach me to fight with a sword!" She shot back, picking up the sword that had been knocked from her by Link at putting it into its sheeth on her back, along with her shield.   
  
Link did the same, grinning broadly at her. She had taken after him in any way she could outside of resemblance. She wore a brown tunic of similer make to his with worn, leather gloves, wore a sword and shield and weilded them as he taught her to. Although she was nowhere near his skill level, or most of the swordsmen they happened to meet on the road, he felt confident in her skills and with good reason since she occasionally showed the fruits of his teaching. But sometimes he wished she would cut off the braid she wore, he felt it only got in her way being so long, but she kept it and he was convinced it was just to spite him.  
  
"Wuff!" The two turn to Whitebrow, a Temekian wolf. Whitebrow, like all animals from Temek, seemed to have a strange level of conscienceness, as if the only thing beyond their reach was speech. The wolf had a "connection" with Link, as the Temekian priest had called it. The creatures of Temek were known to seek out partners and the wolf had chosen Link. The wolf refused to leave his master, like all the Temekian animals. The male wolf's grey coat covered its entire body except, as its namesake suggested, the white brows.  
  
"I guess we haven't trained her well enough, Whitebrow, we'll just have to get rid of her." Link said in mock dissapointment.  
  
Epona and her offspring, Gain, both seemed to whinny in protest, bringing a broad grin to Aleka's face. "Three to two. I win, you've been voted off!(couldn't resist)"  
  
"Sorry kiddo. Not gonna happen. We'll just have to stick together, eh?"  
  
"I guess I have no choice..." She said with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
  
  
"Impa, I know I am not wrong, you have to find Link!" Zelda cried, for once dropping the mask of utter calm that was required with her duties as queen of Hyrule.  
  
"You're certain this isn't stress from your father's..."  
  
"No, my father dying has nothing to do with this... I am positive some evil is coming." Zelda insisted.   
  
Impa sighed, the look on Link's face returning in her memory. Even after thirteen years the pure despair she'd seen on his face. "Zelda, I will seek out Link if you insist but I do not..." Impa stopped, seeing the glazed look on the Queen's face, realizing a vision was coming to the young woman.  
  
"The Mine City... To the southwest of Hyrule... Link is near, as is evil..." Zelda spoke cryptically before her shoulders slumped, her face pale.  
  
"I will find him, m'lady." Impa whispered, realizing how serious this could truely be.  
  
  
  
The Sage of Shadow stood alone in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle, preparing to teleport herself to the Water Temple, the place closest to the borders nearest to the Mine City.  
  
"Where are you headed off to, Impa...?"  
  
Impa looked to the shadows, noting the familier outline of Pharik, her nephew. The young Sheikah stepped out, revealing his lightly muscled but strong figure. His red eyes met her and his impassive face made them look more alike then they really did. The dark blue clothes he wore strongly resembled the ones the Queen had worn when she'd been forced to disguise herself, but he wore dark blue, and refused to hide his face from anyone.  
  
"Tirun-da, the mine city, or at least that area. Her highness senses an evil their, as well as a knight of Hyrule whome she believes we must seek out to stop this threat." Impa noted the slight glimmer in his eyes, one thing that made his stand out from most Sheikah, 'Because most Sheikah no longer keep their youth, remember?' "If you wish to come with me, I will allow it." She said solemnly, holding out her hand to teleport him with her.  
  
A slow smile crept onto his face, which was framed by his silvery hair, as he took her hand and the two vanished in a blinding flash of purple.  
  
  
Dark Link chuckled as he look down at what once was the shining city of Tirun-da. Ever since he'd acquired the Amethyst, a lost Sheikan treasure, his power had greatly increased and he'd been biding his time ever so slowly, learning the dark secrets the jewel had to offer. Now his time had come, he'd attacked the Mine City with the dark horde he'd summoned with the power he'd gained and had acquired the last treasure; the Gerudo Topaz.   
  
The secrets of this stone were quite different from the Shiekah's Amethyst, but he knew he could be patient now. He'd taught himself the value of patience in the right situation... A soft sigh escaped him, suddenly losing the humor he'd had when he'd seen the effect he'd had on the inhabitants of the city. Suddenly that empty feeling was there again. The fact that the cities inhabitants, man and animal alike, had been turned into what would be catogorized in ghost stories as zombies had him laughing moments ago but like all conquests, it was short lived and seemingly fruitless...  
  
'But with these two stones you can get what you want... Have the one battle, the one revenge you've been waiting for...' A voice whispered from the darkest recesses of his torured and mutilated soul. 'Then it will end...' The voice assured him, seeming to laugh at him and pity him at once.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: again, I hope no one is dissappointed by my portrayel of Dark Link. I am trying to portray the fact that he is evil but tortured by the fact that he cannot be good... I guess I sort of veiw him like Lestat; he wants to be a good person but knows he can't. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: La la la la la... Nothing but the oatmeal!  
  
Moonchild: You haven't written anything outside of one-shots! How can you say I write short!? Ah well, you my aniki so I can't be mad...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The mountains to the west were outlined by a pale purple as the fast approaching night darkened the sky. A few lone stars were already twinkling, a perfect backdrop as the full moon glowed sliver in the night sky, giving Link and Aleka just enough light to see that Whitebrow had just lazily sauntered back after a hunt, proud of himself after catching a rabbit off gaurd.  
  
"Well, I am glad *someone* got some food..." Aleka grumbled as she scratched Whitebrow behind the ear.  
  
"Hey, I said I'd feed you and I always have, why don't you believe on that?" Link replied, just as cranky about the lack of dinner as she was.  
  
"Because we don't have any food? Because you all of the sudden don't want to hunt because your paranoid? Because you refuse to go the Tirun-da because of some dumb nightmare?" Aleka stopped listing things off when she saw the grim expression Link wore at the mention of nightmares. Most of the time, dreams seemed like a light subject for him but evey now and then one made him worry... Thats what had gotten them into Temek in the first place six years ago. She'd been eight but she knew enough to be scared then of whatever made Link so concerned and both of them were convinced that nothing good had come of that little fiasco. Then Whitebrow came along... "Look, I don't see why a little nightmare should have you worried, I had nightmares galore after the incident in Temek, but did I expect to see a chimera around every corner because of it? No. So why should a dream stop you from going to Tirun-da? They aren't just a bunch of helpless priests like the Temekians down there you know..."  
  
"'Leka, I am sorry, but I really want to wait until morning before I do anything." Link replied a bit sharply. He didn't mention why he'd know this dream wasn't normal, thats why he'd left Hyrule. To get away from the ones who did know, who didn't look at him as the same friend they'd known for so long... Looking up to Aleka he pondered the dream. He'd stood in front of the entrance to the Mine City, heard something inside and felt some evil and heard a scream... 'Maybe I should send her away until this is over... Ganon...' He shook the idea of Ganon from his head, along with the idea of sending her away. If there was a danger so great he'd have a premonition what good would it do to have the one person he cared about most possibly fall into evil's hands?  
  
  
Pharik and Impa sped through the woods at an alarming speed. Pharik couldn't help but start to feel a bit anxious with the way Impa was acting. Even if a mission was of great importance she usually was calm about it but she was actully showing signs of concern. For a Sheikah, that was a very bad sign.  
  
He couldn't stop trying to figure out what she had meant by "a knight of Hyrule" though. As far as he knew, there were no knights of Hyrule in other countries, not counting those who had died in war or were to old to be considered helpful in a crisis. 'None of those "retired" knights even live in the area...' Again he had his doubts about this mission and wether or not he should have come.  
  
Suddenly Impa came to a halt, glancing about as if in hope of some sign that the knight was nearby. There was no sound other other then the natural chorus of the night. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, a pale purple glow flickered from her for a moment, then was gone. She took off again, the same break neck speed with her nephew struggling to catch up. Her powers to locate people were severly weakened by not being in Hyrule, but in the darkness her power's were fueled enough to find him.   
  
Had it not been for the fact that the two were Sheikah, they may never have found Link. Even as Sheikah it would have been easy to miss him had it not been for a young female voice chastising him for being to paranoid to so much as light a fire.  
  
The girl was cut off by the low growl of a wolf, illuminated by the moonlight. A young man in his early twenties turned towards the shadows of the trees that hid the two, along with a young girl who was probobly in her teens. The two Sheikah stepped into the soft, silvery light and the man's shoulders relaxed, the wolf doing the same when it saw his reaction. Only the girl remained wary at the sight of them. Not that Pharik blamed her. Sheikah weren't known for their gentle, friendly features.  
  
The man stood and approached them, a calm but slightly cold look on his face. "How have you been, Impa...?" He whispered softly, as if he couldn't think of anything else to say to them.  
  
"I told you the only reason I would come for you, Link. Don't think for a moment that I am not here because we need you." Impa replied, the slightly apologetic taint to her voice escaping Link. She glanced to the girl, raising an eyebrow at Link, then whispering. 'I need to talk to you, whoever the girl is-" She was about to suggest Pharik stay with her while the two talk when Link turned to the child.  
  
"'Leka, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment...?"  
  
The girl got a slightly miffed look on her face and opened her mouth to argue when the wolf clamped onto the end of the girl's faded brown tunic, pulling her from the sitting position she'd been in.  
  
"All right, all right!" She cried in frusteration at the wolf, stalking off muttering something along the lines of "stupid mutt."  
  
Link grinned a bit before turning back to Impa, and Pharik. "It's the Mine City, right...?" he asked softly.  
  
"The Queen had a vision... I suppose I should have known you would have too. It would be to much for this to be coincidence..." The sage responded.  
  
Suddenly Pharik felt just as left out as the girl had been. He had felt terribly confused when Impa had explained a few years earlier about how she was a Sage but the fact that this man who was supposedly a knight knew her was beyond him. He was so young, how could Pharik not remember the knighting ceremony...? The only way it could have happened before he could remember would be about the time the man was ten. 'Ridiculous...' He whispered to himself.  
  
  
Aleka muttered a few more soft curses before finally stopping. It was so stupid to tell her to leave. Since when did Link have something to hide? He was a father or brother to her, and it didn't feel right to have him of all people not tell her something.  
  
A slow smile crept onto her face as she realized she could just go to Tirun-da. It had been such a long time since she'd been to the city but she remembered it well enough. The city was deep in the caves nearby and the shimmering walls seemed to glow naturally. 'Not to mention the restaurants are pretty much never closed...' Her stomach reminded her.  
  
Nothing more was needed to get her on the run to Tirun-da. She knew Link would probobly give her Hell for going after his lecture, but then again he shouldn't be to mad. Nothing was wrong and all she would be doing was proving him wrong anyways.   
  
She continued through the woods, the old way to the caves coming back to her clearer and clearer as she went.  
  
Aleka was far from put off by the inky blackness of the cave entrance, knowing the light of the city wasn't visible from the outside. It wasn't until she could see the faint glow of the city that she felt she'd made a mistake in coming. There should have been some sound from the city, some voices, some animal... But there was nothing. Except that *smell*... It smelled like a peice of unfinished meat left to rot on a hot summer day.  
  
The silence was shattered just as she reached the city by a low groan. Aleka froze in place, every fiber of her being screaming that she had to get out. A bulky, stumbling figure stepped out from behind one of the beautifully crafted buildings, the light illuminating the blood stained clothing, the twisted ankle...  
  
And the fact that part of his head was missing, revealing his decaying and mold covered brain.  
  
************  
  
More reveiws, more update. ^^ I know that last bit was a bit nasty but what did you expect? A fluffy pink bunny? BTW, I will have Dark Link-sama in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's rant: Flying fudge! Lady Rose reveiwed! Okay, so few people probobly think that to impressive, but read her story and you'll understand why I think that kicks bum. Also, I am taking into account what she said about spacing between paragraphs. Got the same advice on another story so might as well go with it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dark Link sung a slow little melody he'd heard once, perhaps from a bird or a mother rocking her child to sleep. The sound came out a soft murmer which melted away in the sea of equally low voices. The camp which the shadow hero seemed to be almost lost in was inhabited by figures just as dark and unreadable, making the sound of the few conversations going on the only thing to make them known in the darkened forest. Some of his fellows were shadows which he had given physical form with his new found powers while others were merely demons he'd conjured to increase his numbers. Increased numbers for the immenent assault...  
  
They would be outnumbered by Hyrule's army, true enough. However people fed the darkness within themselves, nurtering jealousy, self loathing and the like, making themselves so much weaker then the shadows...   
  
'And like Rilom said, with the right strategy and our superior strength we couldn't lose...' The shadow strategist's words sent a sudden chill of anticipation and dread through Dark Link. An assault would surely bring his other half to Hyrule and then he would finally have his battle. Another chill went through him. 'You dread it as you long for it...' How true those words were. About most things the shadow had seen.  
  
A soft, slightly forlorne sigh escaped Dark Link as he sat outside his tent, his fingers carelessly toying with the Sheikah's Amethyst and the Gerudo's Topaz.  
  
"Nervous...?" The deep, but somehow comforting voice asked.  
  
Dark Link turned to see Rilom, slightly grateful to his only friend, slightly perturbed. Part of him had rejoiced, knowing the dark strategist could pick up on what was really happening in Dark Link's mind but something about not being able to keep the same facade Rilom did, that cool, emotionless expression, being so utterly readable irked him slightly.  
  
"A bit, perhaps."  
  
Rilom smirked, his red eyes glimmering with amusement. "Well, I can safely say that our scouts have spotted the Sage of Shadow and her brat nephew outside of Hyrule, supposedly going for Tirun-da..."  
  
"So it worked then..." Dark Link murmered in reference to Rilom's original plan for acquiring the Topaz. He'd spoken of how reliant the Queen was on her former nursemaid, and if they could get one sage out of Hyrule, particularily the Sage of Shadow, their chances for success, along with his strategy for the assault, would be far more succesful. "Shadow I understand being concerned for but... Light has me more worried."  
  
"Rauru is old, he may attempt to take part in the battle but he wouldn't last long. Magic he may have but at his age one of ours would get him before to much damage is done." Rilom said firmly, Dark Link all the more thankful he had him there. "We wait only for your word, lord... Any longer and we'll have to wait for tomorrow night and what awaits the Sage in the caves won't occupy her that long."  
  
Dark Link looked up to Rilom, considering his statement. The man Rilom shadowed was probobly in some far off country, advising some royalty in their affairs, celebrating some birthday in his mid thirties perhaps. Children, wife who knows? He certainly didn't, and Rilom probobly didn't either. They only knew the ups and downs of their counter parts, most unfortunate since some weakness from outside influence would be beyond their reach as a result.   
  
"I don't want another city like Tirun-da, we'd better deploy our troops now..."  
  
Rilom nodded in approval. "I'll leave a few scouts behind, we ought to know when those two Sheikah leave or if Link is approaching... Maybe even get lucky and catch Impa's nephew, mothing to bait a trap like a hostage..."  
  
A slow smile crossed Dark Link's face, imagining how swiftly the Heroic band of Sages, Royalty and one Hero of Time would come if one of their beloved were in danger...  
  
  
  
"Are you certain it is wise to let her go off alone...?" Pharik asked, watching Link calmly, trying to figure out just what made the older man so powerful. 'Or just how he could be a knight...' The answer to the mystery still eluded him but he felt confident that he wouldn't need to solve it for himself with his aunt and the "knight" himself present.  
  
"Aleka won't go to far, and she isn't completely helpless." The man replied solemnly, obviously just as unfamilier with Pharik as Pharik was with him.  
  
"Link, this is my nephew, Pharik." Impa said, sensing the unease in the air. "There isn't much we know about what has befallen Tirun-da, but after both you and the Queen having visions I have no doubt that something has happened, I don't think we should waste time in scoping out the area."  
  
"What about Aleka?" Link questioned.  
  
Impa thought for a moment, trying to come to a solution he'd agree to. "If she was raised by you she'll figure out where we went and follow us, won't she...?" Link nodded and Impa went on, "If we happen across her on the way to the caves, we'll tell her to stay put, if not, one of us will stay behind." She finished, giving Pharik the 'it's-your-job-so-don't-argue' look.  
  
Pharik sighed, shaking his head in defeat.   
  
"Alright, so long as she isn't loose." Link said, less concern in his voice as he turned, Whitebrow at his heels as they started, the two horses not noticing as Link untied them from the tree, sure that they could escape if need be. The trio then sliped inot the darkened forest, not letting the gnawing anxiety of what unknowns lay hidden in the Mine City consume them.  
  
  
  
Aleka let out a gurgled scream of fright as what had once been a man lurched towards her. He let out another loud moan which was answered by the preternatural howls of two dogs. One of the dogs had only one eye, the other half of its face torn away, along with other chunks of it's flesh. The other's ribs we're exposed, the bone glistening in the glow of the city.  
  
Shaking her head, as if to deny the existence of the creatures, Aleka took a shaking step away from the monstrosities. The one eyed monster dog let out a roar at the movement and lunged at her.  
  
'Ohshitoshitoshit!'   
  
Turning on her heel, Aleka took a few stumbling steps before breaking out in an all out run, feeling the snap of the dogs teeth just behind her. And she could smell them, Goddesses, she could smell what had to be the entire population of the Mine City...  
  
She could feel the two dogs gaining, clearly not as physically hampered as the human corpse. Feeling her energy starting to drain after the adrenaline rush that came with her initial fear, Aleka skidded to a stop, her hand whipping to her sword, slashing blindly at the closest of the two demons.  
  
She fought the urge to retch at the smell and sound that came with the swords connection with the one eyed dogs head, successfully incapacitating it. Her success was short lived that the other dog jumped at her, fangs bared.  
  
Given a bit more time Aleka would have grabbed her sheild, or had she listened to Link she would already have it out, but she didn't have time and it was to late to remember Link's lessons now. She threw her left hand up, trying to protect her face instinctivly, only to have the creatures suprisingly strong jaws clamp onto her arm and to be tackled to the ground.  
  
The dog, or what had been a dog, seemed to sense that it wouldn't get anywhere just by sinking it's teeth into the tender flesh of the girl's arm and let go, jaws moving towards her throat before she could stop it.  
  
She felt the fangs graze her throat before a familier, gray figure slammed into the dog, burying it's own fangs in the dog's own throat, causing it to go limp.  
  
Aleka didn't have time to recover from the shock before two strong arms grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to her feet. Aleka felt torn between whooping with joy and crying. The hard look on Link's face wasn't exactly making her feel any less afraid.  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to come here." He said in a disturbingly parental and patronizing way.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that there was... um..." Suddenly she didn't feel like saying her peice, knowing that with Link's apparently prophetic dreams she should have known better. But she didn't want to think that this really was all her fault, that man, the smell... Suddenly she involuntarily began to retch.  
  
'Those things were *hungry*! They tried to eat you, Goddess... Mothers with infants... did they try to...'  
  
The last thought was to aweful and she puked what small amount she had had in her stomche, dropping to her knees, Link immediatly dropping the stern look. She barely noticed him or Pharik, who was already attempting to bandage her arm while Impa took out a small crystal, which emitted a pale yellow glow and Whitebrow watched the direction to the city.  
  
"Pharik, do you think you can take her to the entrance-"   
  
"I can go on my own." Aleka coughed, a forced grin on her face. "I don't think that anyone from the city is out there..."  
  
"What happened to the people?" Pharik said sternly, noting the look on Link's face was dissapproving of his questioning for the moment.  
  
Aleka's face went rigid and she shook her head. Pharik shot both her and Link and apologetic look and Link couldn't help but think how uh-Sheikan he acted. He'd known Pharik a very short while and already he'd actually seen emotion register on his face. With Impa you had to watch carefully, but this guy seemed to be prone to readable facial expression. Pharik quickly finished cleaning and dressing his arm, feeling slightly anxious to see just what had happened.  
  
"Pharik, please take her back to the entrance." Link repeated again, this time Aleka didn't argue, starting to get the feeling that if she hadn't thrown up she would have been in for an ear full.  
  
'You're probobly still in for one once he gets done playing hero...' A nagging voice whispered as Pharik helped her to her feet and started to walk her back. She said nothing, wishing Link would go back to his original standing of not doing anything until morning, then he would stay with her for awhile. Even if he was yelling she wanted her dad now.  
  
"I am sorry I asked about what happened." Pharik clear voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
"S'okay... Link told me a little about Sheikah, you guys aren't that sensitive he says..." She mumbled, feeling all the more lousy now that the two Sheikah's probobly thought her incompetent.  
  
"No, I guess not." Pharik said, feeling a hint of amusement as they approached the entrance. He looked her in the eyes sternly, "This shouldn't take to long, but don't wander off again. Link may ask me to babysit and to be honest, I don't think either of us would find that arrangement to entertaining."  
  
In spite of herself, Aleka grinned. "Nah, Dad- I mean Link would kill me first..."   
  
Pharik allowed a breif glimmer of a smile to cross his face before leaving her. Suddenly he wished he was giving a babysitting job, the feeling that something wasn't right only stronger after the encounter Aleka had apparently had.  
  
Aleka cursed softly to herself, realizing that in her rushed exit she'd forgotten her sword.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" The first, spidery shadow whispered from it's perch just above the cave entrance.  
  
"Yes, I heard it." The second broad, winged shadow replied, chuckling.  
  
"'Dad.'" They both hissed in unison.  
  
"Dark Link will want to meet her." The spidery one hissed as it leapt through the air, tackling Aleka from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's rant: Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw. I update more and such that way. Tell me what you think about it and if there is anything you wanna see happen (please note the rant about Link/anyone romance). Hope this was long enough, MoonChild! 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's rant: I dunno, just reveiw. ^^ I am one of those kooky author's who likes hearing peoples thoughts. No flames. You can say you don't like it and for an actual flaw in my writing style but don't say it sucks because you don't like certain characters. If they are my characters make valid points in why you hate them. If they are characters that belong to Nintendo than you are stupid if you complain to me about them.  
  
Oh yeah, just so you know, in this fic no one can teleport aside from the sages. Unless they have the Ocarina of Time.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ruto sighed in exhaustion, standing alone in the halls of Hyrule castle. She and the other sages, minus Impa, had been trying to convince the Queen that nothing was wrong, but had failed.  
  
'Because you know something is wrong...' She nagged herself. She knew nothing of the impending danger when Link had first started his quest for the Spiritual Stones, but this time the dreams were coming to her. She couldn't say that they were anything special, like Zelda's dreams that were more symbolic then her own, but she felt it. She felt how different and strange her dreams were compared to any other dream. And what was worse, a few Zora's from Zora's domain had the dream. The other Sages had confessed dreams of their own, all different for the members of the different races, but all claiming that others of their own kind who seemed more sensitive to things such as destiny or magic had had the dreams. The same dream for the same race.  
  
The Zora's water turned black as midnight, draining life from Zora and fish.  
  
The Kokiri's forest withered and became a shadow of the simple beauty it once was, taking the Kokiri with it.   
  
Death mountain released black smoke, full of poison on the unsuspecting Gorons.   
  
The Guredo were condemned to darkness, not even the moon shone any light on them.  
  
The Hylians dreams were more scattered, few having any dream. But the few who did received visions of their own personal demise, not a disaster befalling the entire Hylian people.  
  
Only the Sheikah left their fears unsaid. Not that anyone was altogether shocked by this, amongst themselves they may have confessed concern but they deemed a sin to confess such things to 'outsiders.'  
  
Ruto shivered, suddenly the feeling of the enclosing darkness becoming all the more immediate. She could almost feel the other sage, Saria the only other who had stayed behind, running for the nearest window as she herself was doing.  
  
At first the Zora thought her mind was playing tricks on her, the night over Hyrule a picture of perfect, undisturbed tranquility. But upon closer examination, the Zora quickly knew the original assesment was incorrect. A shadow was slipping over, Hyrule. Slipping into Castle town, and over gates, the moonlight giving it away.   
  
She was running for Zelda's chambers, as she was sure Saria was, before she even began guessing at what these creatures actually were.  
  
  
  
Zelda was already ready to travel, adorning her old Sheik guise, when Saria and Ruto burst into her room, both looking frantic. Zelda gave them a sad smile as she slipped the mask over her face, the finishing touch of the old disguise.  
  
"Zelda... We're surrounded... You won't get out..." Saria whispered, her childish face not covering the distress she felt in the slightest.  
  
"I may not be a Sheikah, but I was trained by them." Zelda said simply, starting towards the window.  
  
Ruto stared at her for a moment, horrified. Surely the Queen knew this was suicide...   
  
"Why aren't you using the Ocarina?" Ruto asked, her blue eyes flashing with concern.  
  
The Queen shook her head slowly. "Kaepora has been here. Every place the Ocarina would bring me is being guarded. Shadows he called them, described them the same way Dark Link was described."  
  
"We can't escape either then..." Ruto whispered. There was no way, all three knew it. Even Sages had restrictions, but why did it have to be where they could and could not teleport...?   
  
"But if they are at every warp point then they must've already taken the Kokiri..." Saria whispered in horror.  
  
"The only ones who may not have been taken over are the Zora and Sheikah. Neither are near any warp point, unless the Shadows know about the passage from Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia..." Zelda said softly. Her voice betrayed how much she wished she could have said it more gently.  
  
"We'll come with you." Saria said, a bitter resolve in her voice.  
  
"No, that won't help-"  
  
"Yes it will!" Ruto interrupted, feeling the same determination as the Sage of Forest. "You will be caught, but if we are there, we can use our magic. Not all of us can get away but at least one of us can." She reasoned.  
  
A breif light flickered in Zelda's eyes. "Thank you..."  
  
  
  
Aleka's head pounded as she opened her eyes, the full moon still hanging in the dark sky. 'Well, at least you weren't out to long...' She thought to herself, trying to remember what had happened. She was just outside the cave when something tackled her from behind, she had caught a glimpse of a looming shadow with glowing red eyes just before she felt a harsh blow come down on her head. Her thoughts slowly slipped from the haze and turned frantic.  
  
Her hands were tied and she wasn't anywhere near the cave. She was on top of the wall surrounding a town. The town sat in front of a large castle. It would have been beautiful had it not been for panicked screams in the town's streets as people tried to escape shadows, similer to the ones she had run into.  
  
"So is it true, young one?" Aleka turned, barely making out the figure of a man, another shadow with gleaming red eyes. But this one wasn't like the other two, something was even more unsetteling about him. He looked human. "Are you his daughter?"  
  
Aleka felt a cold sweat run down her spine. She sat in a crouching position, trying desperetly to convince herself that he had her mistaken as someone else. "I..." Her voice seemed to stop functioning as she shook her head, hoping to God that this was just the result of her fainting because she was hungry, that nothing had happened, that no Sheikah had come... As if to mock her, the dull pain from the dog bite she'd received on her arm shot through her.  
  
The red eyes narrowed, looking more then a little impatient. "Two of my men said you refered to Link as dad... Is he your father...?"  
  
Summoning what courage she had she responded as best she could. "Depends on how you look at it...?" She whispered, cursing her stupidity and fear.  
  
"Riddles? Not much of one... I know you called him father, but he could never have sired you..." He said his voice still ringing with a certain familiarty but a malice.  
  
Before Aleka could start guessing on why anyone would care about her connection to Link a blinding flash of blue light erupted not to far away, followed by a chorus of undistiguishable shreiks. Mere seconds later, three figures were on the wall maybe nine feet away. One figure was the size of a child, one was being supported by the third, who appeared to have used some tool to bring the three so near to escape.  
  
The shadow man clucked his tongue in slight disapproval, grinning at them. Aleka could have sworn the others refered to him as Dark Link, or something of the like, but didn't have time to think that over before a beam of dark purple magic flew from his hand, crashing into the figure who was leaning on the other one, knocking both over.  
  
"Don't worry." The shadow said in a disturbingly jovial manner. "We can't kill our bait, you'll be kept alive. At least until Link comes..." He whispered as an after thought, holding out his hand and forming the energy again.  
  
A faint memory of Link telling Aleka she was to reckless flashed through Aleka's mind, having little impact on what she was doing. Using her legs, she shot herself into the shadow man. The fact that her outburst bought a few seconds for two of the three to escape seemed only a side effect to her, only the rage she felt at him targeting her family mattered for a few breif moments.  
  
The reaction of the shadow broke those moments as he knocked her to the ground. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and forced her against the ground as he shouted to the two escapees something about telling Link where his daughter was. She felt him place the palm of his hand against the lower portion of her right arm as she was forced to stare to the side at the figure of the one who didn't escape. The other one she could see farely well in the moon light. Like the Sheikah, Link had told her about these people. Zora, people of the water...  
  
Suddenly her thoughts broke along with her lower arm. Whatever magic the shadow possesed she wished she had thought about it before she'd done something so stupid as to attempt to attack him. She screamed, unable to see the Zora try to move toward her, to help perhaps, before another shadow grabbed her.  
  
  
  
Saria ran along side Zelda, both of them trying to keep quite as they ran for Lon Lon. Saria couldn't believe it when she saw it.  
  
Everything was normal, as if it had been over looked. As normal as things could be with the chaos outside. The Lon Lon family as well as their farm hand Ingo seemed to know enough to get out. They were already saddeling their horses. Aside from the rather late night escape, the place was untouched by the attack.  
  
"Wait!" Zelda shouted, pulling away her mask. The three turned, clearly suprised to find royalty at their home. "Are there more horses? We would only need one..." Zelda stopped, seeing the look on their faces answered her question. She cursed herself, remembering that she had bought a few, unwittingly reducing her chances of escape.  
  
After a few awkward moments, Malon spoke. "Here," She said, starting to dismount. "Take my horse-"  
  
"No, no..." Talon said. "You can't stay. I'll stay, Highness, take my horse..." He said, hopping off the horse, ignoring Malon's protests.  
  
"Damned old, lazy ass..." Ingo muttered, jumping off his horse as well. "Can't well just let you stay here all alone, probobly just fall asleep when they come to kill ya'." Ingo snorted, trying to sound unconcerned with his employers well being. "Don't worry, if we have a horse here at least one of us should meet up with you later on."  
  
Zelda nodded in thanks and apology for the danger she was putting them in as she mounted the horse, Saria sitting in front of her. With Malon, they rode out of the ranch, immediatly veering towards the Mine City.  
  
'With luck, we'll be there by morning, Link and Impa there waiting for us...'  
  
  
  
Even the two Sheikah seemed visibly shaken by what had befallen the cities inhabitants as they made their way through the main city in the building; the cathedral. Unlike the Temple of Time it was complex. At least on the lower level. It was designed to protect the treasures kept in the upper level, by way of a maze that would, if you found your way, lead to the stairs in the center of the building.   
  
Link was just grateful that Pharik seemed familier with the place and that Whitebrow always smelled an enemy coming. Not they they couldn't smell these enemies, but they had a good idea of when it was safe to go down a tunnel.  
  
The swisting tunnel they were currently in seemed unending until they finally caught sight of the stairs, Impa, for once in her life, allowing her own relief to be seen.   
  
The party climbed the stairs, finding a large room, which shimmered with the same unearthly light the rest of the city did. Link had no idea what the Sheikah thought they might find there, all he knew was that so long as nothing was up here, they were in the safest place imaginable.  
  
"Well, if I thought of any survivors coming here I was mistaken." Impa muttered softly.  
  
"Impa... The Topaz..."  
  
Impa and Link looked to Pharik, a bit confused by his seemingly senseless statement.  
  
"The Guredo's Topaz was here, Impa... The Sheikah's Amethyst dissapearing, the Queen's visions... Something has the stones and is using them, it used the Amethyst to change the people..."  
  
He stopped, Impa grabbing him by the arm and turning him around to face her, her eyes giving off every bit of her rage. "What do you mean the Amethyst dissapeared?" She asked in a deathly soft voice.  
  
Pharik looked away, the shame written across his face. "The... Someone broke into the shrine, I didn't see them, but the Amethyst was gone..." He whispered, fear welling up inside him as he confessed his failure as the stones guardian.  
  
"When was this?" Impa asked, her voice hard and cold.  
  
Pharik took a deep breath, trying to find the right words to say. "Two monthes ago." He watched her face, daring to look up to see her reaction. It was stunned, for a moment before she slammed her fist into his jaw.  
  
Pharik fell back, but made no move to strike back. He knew better then to fight against the punishment he'd earned. As always, he wished for a moment that he had Hylian blood, then it would have been so much easier to explain to her that he hadn't come to her when it happened because he could never stand to let someone down, that for once he wanted to clean up his own mess...  
  
He touched the blood that trickled down his chin and glanced to Link, somewhat relieved to see a sympathetic look from the Hylian. Even the wolf was kind, licking his hand almost to say 'I make mistakes too...'  
  
Pharik looked back to the ground, screaming to himself that going to Impa from the begining would have prevented Tirun-da's fate.  
  
"We might as well leave, warn Zelda of this..." Impa said, dissappointment ringing in her voice. She knew how harsh she'd appeared to Link, but it was better then what Hylian law would have rewarded such a failure. Sheikah knew pain taught a lesson, but they also knew death was useless as far as changing your ways went.  
  
Pharik stayed behind Impa as she led the way, avoiding her as she lead the way towards the window and leaping over roof tops towards the city entrance. The thought of all the apologies he owed drifting through his head. Zelda would be shocked and saddened, the dissapointed look she could get on her face scared some of the palace guards and he didn't like it any more then they did. Friends and family of Tirun-da's citizens... All would be furious, he could just see them attacking him... Aleka. How would she react...? He already knew, he'd seen very little of her, but he could tell she would probobly say something like, "Nah, my fault for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." He could tell she would grin and brush it off. Just as forgiving as Link, but so much more naive...  
  
As they reached the entrance to the tunnel, Link pulled out a few bombs. "We'll just have to seal this place off, then... Too bad, Aleka loved this place when I first brought her here."  
  
Another pang of guilt hit Pharik. Some part of him wanted to say that it was the other Sheikah's fault for being so stupid as to trust something so important as the Amethyst to a seventeen-year-old, but he knew that was a stupid a wastful train of thought.  
  
The party walked in silence after sealing the city, Link trying to think of something to say that would somehow comfort Pharik and not anger Impa. He knew from his own experiences as a "parent" that one could be touchy with critisism on how you raise or discipline one you think of as your own. At least Aleka would get away with saying something nice. He doubted Impa would get mad at her, seeing as she came off as so childishly optimistic Impa would probobly figure she couldn't help trying to make him feel better.   
  
He smiled to himself, knowing she wouldn't be able to help trying to cheer him up. She would say or do just about anything to make someone smile if they were really upset. As they stepped outside Link could see by where the moon hung in the sky that it wasn't far from sun rise. He glanced about, looking for Aleka. He froze, a cold sweat on his brow.  
  
Her sheild was leaning against a tree, torn almost in half.  
  
  
AN: OK kids, tell me what you think, don't bother complaining if you think it is to short, MoonChild is already in charge of harassing me 'bout that. ^^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's rant: Ok, just to reply to a reveiw I received...  
  
Someone Special writes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, some authors are a bit OVEREACTIVE, but you can't call all L/Z shippers 'childish'. I think that L/Z is the best pairing, but everyone has their own opinions, and I'm not bearing a grudge on you for that.   
Nice story, could do with some touching up.  
  
Well, ok... I am sorry if you were offended... But I DID specifically state in that little rant that the generalization didn't apply to everyone. Oh well, lets just drop that. Also note the whole "could use some touching up" part. It is nice to know that there is something wrong, but it would be better to know what I should be fixing. Well, thanks to those (if any) who read this far.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pharik bit his lip nervously as Impa tried to reason with Link. He wasn't so sure he saw things from Impa's point of veiw, in fact he rarely felt he could. As a matter of fact, he was just getting the feeling that Impa was getting used to being related to an inexperienced youth and now he'd screwed that up...  
  
'Stop feeling sorry for yourself.' He ordered himself, feeling all the more frusterated as time went by.  
  
"Impa, you can't ask me to just sit around here and 'be patient' when I know something happened to Aleka." Link said as evenly as he could, not keeping his voice from shaking with some blend of rage and anguish.  
  
"You don't know anything happened to her-"  
  
"I think that sends a pretty good message!" Link roared, waving his hand at the shredded sheild Aleka had left the cave with. That seemed to stop the conversation completely, Impa's face going impassive as she studied the almost frantic worry that one could see on the Hero of Time's face.  
  
"Impa," Pharik whispered softly, daring to speak for the first time since confessing his failure as the guradian of the Sheikah's Amethyst, "you can't just pretend to not notice what happened to Aleka and just-"  
  
"You've already 'not noticed' enough to cause her disappearence." Impa said, the disappointment and anger in her voice not slipping past anyone present.  
  
Pharik clenched his jaw, lowering his eyes. "It is not as if I meant for any of this to happen... I couldn't even imagine it, Impa." His voice was soft, some part of him trying to stop Impa from hearing his response.  
  
Impa glared at him for a moment before looking back to Link. "We do have to find her, but right now we have no idea what might have her-"  
  
"Which is why we have to find her!" Link blurted out, his own lectures about recklessness forgotten.  
  
"Which is why we can't just charge into this." Impa said, raising her voice in the hopes that might help Link listen.   
  
Link met her gaze for a moment, angry, "Well, what do you suggest I do in the meantime?"  
  
  
  
Darunia looked down at the face of the dirty girl who had been brought into to dungeons of Hyrule Castle with Ruto. Was she Link's child? He might believe it if she were a toddler, but she wasn't much younger then his own son.   
  
She had been unconscience ever since she'd been brought in. Ruto on the other hand was slowly recovering from the blows she'd received and was conscience at the very least. He looked over to Ruto, offering a weak smile. She attempted to return it, but only made herself look all the more depressed. Darunia's attention was brought back to the girl when she began to stir, her brown eyes slowly opening.  
  
Darunia smiled down at her, unintentionally causing a reaction of sheer panic. He silently cursed himself, remembering what had happened when on of the other sages had woken up to see a Goron looking down at them. He could still hear Saria screaming...  
  
The girl let out a suprised gasp before trying to push herself away with her arms, forgetting momentarily that one was broken. Darunia felt almost as if his heart broke when the girl let out a strangled sob of pain, clutching her arm close to her chest. She managed to sit up, her face contorted with pain as she fought down the sobs.  
  
"I am sorry..." Darunia managed to whisper softly, trying to not have the stoice expression on his face.  
  
"Don't be, I shouldn't be such a weak baby." The girl replied, forcing the words out while her voice shook from effort. She looked up at him, barely managing a smile as she held her arm close.  
  
"You didn't seem so weak when you attacked Dark Link." Ruto offered kindly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, the shadow man... Well, that didn't do to much good from where I am sitting." Aleka replied, pointing to her arm.  
  
Darunia grinned, realizing she probobly didn't know Zelda in her guise as Sheik. "Your effort did get Queen Zelda out of here, she'll find Link and-"   
  
"Wait a minute, what Queen? How do you guys know Link? Why haven't I ever heard of you!?"   
  
"Should you have?" Darunia pressed, trying to be gentle with his questioning.  
  
"Well, I would think he would've... He's, well... Kinda my dad." The girl explained awkwardly, the look on her face saying even though she thought of him as her father she had a bit of trouble refering to him as such. "I am sorry, he didn't really teach me much about manners, my name is Aleka." She said with a slightly lopsided grin.  
  
Darunia returned the smile. "I am Darunia, head of the Gorons. And this one here is Ruto, Princess of the Zora's."  
  
"How do you know Link...?" Aleka asked, her wide brown eyes the very definition of curiosity.  
  
"Well, he is my sworn brother." Darunia said with a broad smile, noting the slightly suprised but generally accepting look on Aleka's face.  
  
"And he was my fiance for awhile." Ruto added.  
  
"What!?" Aleka shouted, laughing as she did so. The image of Link engaged to a fish woman... "No wonder I never heard about you!"  
  
"I don't see whats so funny about this." Ruto frowned.  
  
"I do." Darunia replied, his face beaming. "Well, I don't suppose that really explians much to my sworn neice, but I guess we have time for that story, but you better get comfortable Aleka, it's a long one."  
  
  
  
  
Saria yawned, the sun begining to appear on the horizon seemed early to her, but then, the excitement of that night could make time seem a bit abnormal. Link was supposed to be somewhere in this area, and Saria could only begin to imagine how much he must have changed in thirteen years. Clearly he'd changed enough to have a kid. She glanced up to Zelda then over to Malon, smiling to herself. Both women seemed a bit... Distant after hearing that Link had a child.   
  
Saria best her head, feeling her exhaustion catch up with her as the world faded into her dark, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's rant: Yes I know it wasn't that long, to friggin bad. Read and reveiw if you want to see more of this fic. 


	7. Chapter 6

Authors rant:  
  
Schell21: ^^ Thanks for the kindly comments!  
  
Draknek: I doubt you'll have to go so far as to hunt me down to get the next chapter out, just keep reveiwing!  
  
KoalaKiller: I'll take the comment about depth in the chapters into account, thanks! And I am not even gonna ask about your pen name...  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The mist of the early morning was slipping through the forest, quiet and unassuming as it blanketed the ground, undisturbed save two horses and their three riders. Malon tried to give Zelda an encouraging look as they trudged through the forest, hoping they'd find their way to Impa and, if they were lucky, Link. Even with her face hidden it was obvious the Queen was troubled, and understandably. Malon herself was enraged about what had befallen her home of Hyrule, but Zelda had the responsibility of leading Hyrule... Zelda gave her a weary look but still managed to appear composed, doubtless to reassure the only one of her subjects she could account for.  
  
The only slightly amusing thing about the situation was Saria, lying in Zelda's arms asleep. Even after being alive twenty-three years she still seemed so...   
  
"Childish... Abosolutly childish..." Zelda murmered as she shifted Saria in her arms, which were starting to feel stiff and uncomfortable.  
  
Malon smiled a slow, contemplative smile. "Well, isn't it a good thing to have someone who can see something from the eyes of a child, yet understand in full what is happening? I think it gives us a unique perspective on this situation... At least when she is awake."   
  
"What deep thoughts you commoners have!" Zelda exclaimed in a chiding tone.  
  
"Ha! You'd be suprised what philosphical thoughts can enter ones mind while cleaning up after the horses, or milking cows!" Malon replied with a grin, feeling a rush on energy at finally speaking to someone in a manner that wasn't wholly depressing.  
  
  
  
Ruto examined Aleka's left arm, silently wishing she had something that could be used in an attempt to use as a splint for the girl. Aleka barely seemed to notice Ruto as she continued listening to Darunia, slightly awed, but for the most part enjoying the stories of Link's adventures collecting the Spiritual Stones and the Sages Medallions. Ruto suppressed a laugh, noting that anyone who mistook Aleka and Link as true blood relatives would be justified. The way the two acted was so very similer it created a very strong illusion of actual resemblance.  
  
"Woah, wait a minute now, who the heck is Nabooru?" Aleka cut in, pointing out one of the many things that Darunia had left out.  
  
"Didn't you ask that a few minutes ago?" Ruto asked, pretending to sound distracted.  
  
"Your names all sound exactly alike to me, and this guyt guy tell a story to save his ass. I mean, geez, I don't even know who Link is when he tells it!" Aleka pointed out with a broad grin.  
  
Ruto had to agree, Darunia seemed far from capable of elaborating on a story unless he was in it or it was some form of Goron fairy tale from his child hood... Ruto was just begining to smile at the thought, when suddenly the three seemed forced back into the present as six of the shadows slipped silently into the cell, grabbing each of the three captives. One held Ruto, four held Darunia and one held Aleka. They guided up a flight of stairs before they were seperated.  
  
Ruto caught a panicked look in Aleka's eyes and felt as if her heart was breaking, there was probobly little need for the girl as far as Dark Linkwas concerned, two sages were probobly enough to lure the Hero of Time to him... Ruto shuddered, not wanting to think that the girl was being taken to her death.  
  
  
  
"Link!"   
  
Saria jerked from her sleep, not realizing she'd cried out and caused a near heart attack for her two companions. She smiled sweetly and yawned, pointing to their right. "I think we should go that way." She said as she yawned.  
  
A soft pink light that had been curled up against her chest flitted its wings nodding it's head in agreement. Her two soft, green eyes twinkled slightly, as she fluttered up to rest on Saria shoulder.  
  
"Do they know something we don't...?" Malon asked Zelda, raising an eyebrow at the odd behavior of the girl and the fairy.  
  
"Asli and I just hear the trees talking is all, and they are talking about Link." Saria said, suddenly seeming very alert and curious about their surroundings. She hardly noticed the slightly envious looks the other two gave her for her energy.  
  
Suddenly Saria lept off the horse, running straight in the direction she'd pointed out moments ago. Asli, Saria's fairy, followed behind, but kept her pace slower, repeatedly signaling for the two Hylians to follow.  
  
  
  
Link, just woken up and ready to argue once again with Impa that he must seek out Aleka, turned just in time two see a green blur with two huge green-blue eyes just before it tackled him laughing with relief. He looked down, recognizing Saria's perpetually youthful features in a heart beat. He felt himself whoop with joy, suddenly realizing how much he'd missed his old friend.  
  
Suddenly the smile fled Saria's face. "Dark Link has your daughter..."  
  
  
  
  
Author's rant: Yeah, a shorter chappy, I didn't have to much inspiration this time... Writers block perhaps. Well, reveiw and give your opinions, advice and other stuff you wanna see in this fic. 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's rant: Well, I am thinking it is time for a good ol' update.  
  
F. M. Q. Q.: Thanks for reveiwing, your reveiws were very helpful, especially the 'probably' error I've been making. ^^ Arigatou!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Aleka felt the bruising grip on her arm tighten ever so slightly when she turned to try and see where Darunia and Ruto were being taken, before the shadow jerked her forward, marching her up a set of stairs that seemed to be purposely kept in disrepair to add to the dungeon's atmosphere. The girl felt almost like crying she was so frightened. Normally she would reassure herself in any slightly tense situation by reminding herself Link would come. But she'd never really felt that anything was stronger then Link... She'd seen swordsmen more skilled, mages with magic enough in thier little finger to destroy a village, but there had always been that feeling that Link could do it, Link could win...   
  
As she was led through the halls a few small pools of blood caught her eyes. She briefly wondered whose it was and wether or not Link had known them. Where had the escapees even gone? What if they hadn't been able to escape? Were they killed? No one was brought into the dungeon after her, and there had only been a few soldiers there... Another jerk from the guard told her they had reached their destination, hopefully it wouldn't be to her own execution.   
  
They stood in front of a door which was opened slowly enough for Aleka to notice the ornate image of the three goddesses on it. The door the room led to was not as elegant as the door, as a matter of fact it was much to Aleka's taste being so simple. Except the men inside it. Two of those shadows, one of them the eerily familier Dark Link.  
  
"You may leave." Dark Link nodded to the shadow holding Aleka. The creature released its hold on her, pushing her into the room before sliding away, closing the door behind him. Aleka looked back to the two shaodows, feeling a chill run down her spine. The haunting resemblance to Link and the blood red eyes were disturbing enough, but Dark Link's companion, whoever he was, had a very large, imposing build. Aleka wouldn't have been much suprised if the man had scared a few Gorons in his time.  
  
Dark Link took a careful step toward her, noting the breif flicker of fear in her brown eyes. He smiled for a moment, noting how evident her fear was when her anger wasn't there to cover it up. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you... Just want to see to it personally that you don't slip away, you're more important then the sages to our plans..."  
  
Aleka opened her mouth to question him, as always some childish impulse over riding any fear she had. At least until the other shadow grabbed her left arm, twisting it cruelly.  
  
"Perhaps we should explain that not hurting her was a euphemism for not killing her...?" The mans deep voice had a sound of wisdom and cunning, but Aleka didn't notice as she sobbed wretchedly, her legs giving out beneath her when the man released her arm. She stayed on the ground, shaking with sobs of pain that she desperatly wished she could force to subside.  
  
"Now Rilom, was that really necessary?" Dark Link asked.  
  
Before Rilom could answer there was another knock at the door. Rilom forced Aleka to her feet as the door opened, a haggard looking shadow entering the room. "Sir, the attack on the Guredo Fortress is over... But minus the few we captured or killed, they have all fled. Nabooru included."  
  
Dark Link glared at him for a moment, rage bubbling just below the surface. "Then hunt them, but don't waste to much time on it..." He nodded towards Aleka, "Our Hero of Time has to come for this regardless."   
  
  
  
Nabooru watched the sun move higher in the sapphire sky, glancing occasionally down to Hyrule Castle Town and watching the clean up of what had clearly been chaos the night before. "Did anyone survive...?"  
  
"More than you would think." Kaepora responded from his perch in a nearby tree. His feathers ruffled suddenly, and if his face hadn't been frozen in a perpetual scowl his face would have made a very drastic change in expression.   
  
Nabooru looked in the direction of the owls gaze, a black rider sped across Hyrule Field, headed to the southwest.  
  
"We follow." Kaepora murmured as he took flight.  
  
  
  
Ji rode hard across Hyrule field, faintly enjoying the feel of the wind moving across his dark face. He noted the horse begin to tire as he passed Lon Lon Ranch and allowed the horse to slow to a trot as he leaned foreward to give the creature a carrot. He grinned as the horse whinnied happily at the change, liking the company of the animal more than those screaming Hylians... Not that they weren't without reason for screaming with what had been done to them, but how irritating...  
  
He rode the horse into the woods that encircled Lake Hylia and began to search for the few land marks Rilom had told him to be on the look out for. He noticed the horse give a slight shake and looked down to the creature, noting its apparent fear.   
  
"Alright, go on..." He whispered as he climbed off the horse, removing his little 'package' as well as the saddle and bit. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you go." He added cheerfully. Like most shadows he had a weakness, and like most shadows he had a rather major personality change when dealing with that 'weakness.'  
  
He resumed his hike, feeling a bit proud of himself for doing something good for the horse.  
  
  
  
"Link, please, you shouldn't just-"  
  
"Why do I feel like I've had this conversation before." Link growled at Impa. It was one thing to be careful and it was quite another to waste time. He knew Dark Link, not well, but well enough to know that the deap, personal hatred the shadow held wouldn't allow for anyone other than him to get his hands on Link. "There is no point in wasting time."  
  
"Of course not, considering how impatient Dark Link can get." A snide voice whispered from the trees, moments before its owner appeared before them. He smirked at the dirty looks he received, but quickly held his hands up in to signal he meant no physical harm. "Now now... Put those things away." He nodded towards the Master Sword and the Sheikah blades. "Good, now I am a messanger boy, plain and simple. And I believe that this package is yours." He gave a crooked smile, tossed a small package to Link, and ran into the trees.  
  
Impa quickly gave chase while the others stayed behind. Link's face contorted with pain and rage when he found the package was the clothe from one of Aleka's sleeves, the place were it was cut from the rest of her tunic stained with blood.  
  
Link walked to the edge of the camp at sat on the ground, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Aren't you going to go to Hyrule now...?"  
  
Link looked up to see Pharik but didn't respond.  
  
"I know you're going to go, I am coming too." Pharik said quitely but firmly.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"This is my fault for not telling anyone about the Amethyst, and you'll need someone to get the sages and Aleka out of there while you fight. I know how to take care of myself and I won't get in the way of you and Dark Link. I can help, Link." Pharik reasoned, his rational tone tainted with worry.  
  
Link remained quite for a moment before nodding, "Yes... You can help me, but when I tell you to leave, do it."  
  
"I will, so long as we have found Aleka, you don't need any distractions."   
  
Link smiled slowly. "Keep her safe until I come out, eh?"  
  
Pharik nodded, glad to have found an agreement. He glanced to the others, wondering when Link would take the opporotunity to leave.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Sorry about the delay on update, please r&r and tell me what you want to see happen! 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's rant: Why has there been a major delay in updates...? Because chicken isn't the only thing they serve at KFC! ... Actually, it is all due to vacation and work. I finally got a break to write thank God.  
  
Good lord! No sugar for Naraku-chan!!! ::shrieks:: ^^ Love the new name  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Do you really think this is a good plan, Link?" Pharik whispered as the looked down on their path to the castle. Never mind how furious Impa, Zelda, Malon and all of the other's would be, he just wasn't crazy about this plan. He received a hard look from Link and decided to keep silent about his doubts.  
  
Link slipped from their perch on a nearby hill and slinked closer to the castle, Pharik close behind. Link mentally scolded himself for not bringing the others. He had no idea what conditions the other Sages were in and he had to rescue them as well.  
  
"Link?"  
  
Link started and turned, finding himself face to face with Nabooru and Whitebrow. She flashed a grin.  
  
"We thought I'd tag along. Kaepora and I saw you heading this way." She said calmly stroking the Temekian wolf's silvery fur.   
  
Link opened his mouth to saw something but only a short laugh came out.  
  
  
  
Dark Link led Aleka through the palace, not noticing the way she continued to cradle her arm as he pointed out little details about the palace, disturbingly similer to a tour guide.  
  
"And this," He said finally, "is where we will wait for Link." He pushed open the door to what had once been the throne room. Darunia and Ruto were frozen in white crystals on either of the side walls leading up to the throne. He led her towards the throne and sat down, signalling for her to sit on the ground next to him.   
  
  
  
Rilom waited not far from the throne room, waiting for Link. It wouldn't take long if the guards did as ordered.   
  
  
  
Link glanced to Pharik and Nabooru. "Any ideas?" He whispered as they observed the heavily guarded.  
  
"It's not exactly easy... None of them are moving and there are enough to cover the entire area..."  
  
"I don't know that we could even get in through a window..." Pharik murmured before jumping up slightly. "Link, we've got a way in I think." He pointed towards a lone shadow, out of sight from the others for the moment. The same shadow who had proclaimed himself the messenger boy.  
  
*********  
  
  
Yeah, yeah this is short I know, but I am tired and have a lot to do (packing for a trip). So I'll tell another story.  
  
The not-so-young-yet-not-so-old writer/author stared in horror/facination as the demon/bird's blood turned from red to green to purple to black, and he let out a girlish shriek as he realized that the foot steps were indeed his own.  
  
^^ Naraku and I got that from Silent Hill. Figure THAT out! 


End file.
